


Revenge Kiss-Stydia AU

by anxitized



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I wrote this like two years ago, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxitized/pseuds/anxitized
Summary: Lydia Martin doesn't get embarrassed, or jealous. Ever.Except.Or, the one where Lydia wants to one-up her ex, and a certain whiskey eyed boy just happens to be there to make him jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I wrote it a while ago, and I honestly still love it, and Stydia still completely rules my life and I am their trash, and I'm still in shock about 6x10 and that beautiful kiss and hug. If anyone wants to be Stydia trash with me my tumblr is deathbystydia.

In a mix of drunken girls and boys, sweaty bodies, half-assed kisses, and the stuffy smell of alcohol and smoke mixed, Stiles was just standing people watching. This is what he usually did at parties, occasionally drinking and hooking up, but mostly people watching. He loved to read people, and see how they reacted to whatever was thrown at them. He noticed one girl in particular though. Long, curly strawberry blonde hair, perfectly curved body, all angles and planes, and legs for days, accompanied by a tight black dress, red heels that could kill someone, red lips, and even more deadly emerald eyes. He tried not to notice her too much, for she was clearly out of his league. If he had been more under the influence, he would've walked to her cockily and flirted a shit ton. But he wasn't, so he decided he was content just watching. Looking away for two seconds, then looking back he noticed she had vanished. In another few seconds, she was in front of him, tequila infused breath fanning his lips. He was taken aback to say the least, especially when she spoke.  
"Can you make out with me? This is probably really weird but it would be super helpful, I'll explain after." She said the words in one breath, looking around her frantically. Her voice was raspy, but melodic at the same time. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it was a captivating sound.  
"I-I sure. Y-yeah." He had no idea what to say, but he wasn't planning on talking to her, let alone making out with her.  
She quickly threw her hands around his neck, and pulled him closer.  
"Make it believable, grab my ass, anything, I don't really mind." With that being said, he pushed his lips onto hers and instantly forgot his name and why he was there in the first place.  
The girl quickly inhaled, opening her mouth to him more. She didn't expect to be so captivated by his kiss, or his whiskey brown eyes. He wasn't sure where to place his hands, so she backed away from his lips and put them on his jawline, then his neck.  
"Grab my ass, you have permission silly." Her breath hit his ear and he swore his heart skipped a beat.  
"Okay, oookay. Sounds good to me."  
Placing his hands on her hips, and intertwining their lips again he slid his hands down and cupped her butt, earning a small moan from her.  
This went on for a few minutes before both of them realized that this had gone on longer then they expected. Quickly pulling apart, they looked at each other before the girl broke the silence.  
"I'm Lydia by the way. Thanks for that, my ex is here and he's convinced I'm still in love with him. I needed to prove something. Sorry if that was extremely straightforward but that's how I tend to do things."  
Lydia, he thought. Pretty, almost too pretty for a girl that seemed like she could kick a lot of people's asses, including his.  
"Nah, I get it. I didn't really mind to be honest. I'm Stiles." Looking around he noticed a guy glaring at them, before grabbing a random girl, he then gathered that this must be the ex boyfriend. He quickly put his hands back on her waist, trying to show that they were together.  
"Shit, she's hotter than me isn't she? Can you see her? Please tell me she isn't." She sounded exasperated. Stiles quickly looked at the girl, noticing she was alright, but nothing like the strawberry blonde firecracker in front of him. She was everything he wanted, so he wasn't sure what to reply.  
"God no. She looks like he picked her up off the street corner. She also looks half asleep, so you don't really have anything to worry about."  
Lydia found herself fascinated with the way his honey colored eyes drank in the crowd in front of him, and the way his lips moved to curve the words he spoke, and his deep but gentle voice.  
"Oh, okay. Well that's good I guess." She felt herself getting nervous, and that rarely ever happened. She found herself wanting to spend more time with this boy, and to learn who he really was. Little did she know, he wanted the same thing.  
"Do you want to go get curly fries?"


End file.
